


Seed of Vengance

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Play, Based off of the Abraham H. Parnassus SNL Skit, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghosts, Holo-Porn, Master/Pet, Pregnancy, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rey Palpatine, Senator Kylo Ren, but make it reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Crush him! Enact revenge for everything he’s done to our family! You are strong, Kylo Ren! Do not falter!With the voice of his grandfather’s ghost whispering in his ears, Kylo surveyed the ballroom before him. The Naboo Annual Philanthropy Gala was underway, full of preening elites in their finery, all hoping to outdo each other. None of them shone as brightly as her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).



> I am stupid excited for the world to read this trash.
> 
> Selenite requested H.R. Pickens but make it Reylo, and well, how could I not use Rey Palpatine for this? It's just perfect.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Crush him! Enact revenge for everything he’s done to our family! You are strong, Kylo Ren! Do not falter!_

With the voice of his grandfather’s ghost whispering in his ears, Kylo surveyed the ballroom before him. The Naboo Annual Philanthropy Gala was underway, full of preening elites in their finery, all hoping to outdo each other. None of them shone as brightly as her.

Rey Palpatine was an outsider despite her name. Born to some illegitimate child of the most powerful politician in the galaxy, Sheev Palpatine, controller of the Galactic Senate. It was only when his advisors cried for an heir that he acknowledged his long-dead son -and his granddaughter, raising her up from lowly scavenger to a veritable princess. 

Kylo knew he needed to take her to enact his revenge in full. He would not fail.

* * *

“Mmghkkkkkk!” 

Perhaps he was pushing her head too far down his cock, but the way Rey’s lips felt was absolute bliss. Kylo released his fingers from around her hair and let her come up for air.

“Too much?” he murmured as drool dripped from her mouth. A thumb wiped away the tears in her red-rimmed eyes.

“No, Master.” She stuck her tongue out further, ready to return to her task.

“Good girl,” he told her as he switched on the holo-corder.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine. The very name left ash in his mouth. The reason why his mother and uncle grew up apart, with no parents to care for them. The reason why Kylo Ren was haunted. 

_He betrayed me,_ his grandfather’s blueish form tells him. _But none know him like I do. You can make him pay, you can bring forth justice for your grandmother. For me!_

Palpatine almost ensnared Kylo in his machinations too, having Snoke bring him on to the younger senator’s campaign, making him an unwitting underling. Now that Kylo had unseated Snoke and become a junior senator of Naboo himself, Palpatine called on him to do his bidding instead. 

“Find my granddaughter.”

The fool didn’t realize the mistake he’d made.

* * *

“You’re recording this?” Rey yelped, pulling away, but not taking her hands off his cock.

“Yes,” Kylo growled, tilting her chin up. “If only you could see how gorgeous you are right now. I want to remember this forever.”

With a whimper, she leaned into his hand. So beautiful, so starved for love and affection, it’d been a little too easy to lay his trap. But then again, was it really a lie when he wanted this too? Crushing her grandfather turned out to be just icing on the cake.

Kylo led her back to his bed where she laid on her back and spread her legs, showing off her glistening folds. 

“I need you… I need your cock, Master, _please,_ ” she begged, squirming with anticipation.

“Not yet, Kitten.” 

With a grin, he kneeled between her thighs and pulled her hips to meet his face.

“Oh kriff, yes!” Rey cried as he tormented her with his mouth, licking, sucking, plunging his fingers everywhere they would fit. She bucked beneath his touch, her hands pulling at his hair as he stared her down. The holo-corder captured everything.

* * *

She’d hated Kylo at first. Because he kept touching her. Usually merely to steer her toward where he needed her to go. She didn't like that.

Rey was suspicious of Palpatine and of him. Rightfully so. Such a fanciful life didn’t just fall out of the sky, especially not to girls abandoned on harsh desert planets to fend for themselves for 14 years. 

“What’s in this for me?” she growled as she opened the latest care package from her grandfather. They were always full of jewels and gowns that were too opulent for the grubby space ports they refueled at. “All this can’t be for free.”

Kylo chuckled. “Of course it’s not. You’ll be expected to do things for your grandfather. To make him look good, and such. He’ll probably marry you off to curry political favor, that sort of thing.”

She rankled at that, unsurprisingly. Anyone could see that Rey was a free spirit, not one to let herself be tied down too much. And yet, she had been desperate enough to come with Kylo anyway, too close to starvation to resist temptation. Once he had told her the truth of it all, she came to trust him. And that made his task much easier.

* * *

His hands came around to grip at her ass, juicier now that Rey ate well at every meal, and spread it open for the holo-corder as she bounced up and down his length. He’d shaved her bare just for this, oiling her body up until it shone.

“Ahhhh!” she moaned. “You feel so good! Your cock is so big, Master! Kriff!”

Kylo slipped a few fingers inside her ass, making Rey whine. “Tell me what you want, Kitten.” 

Above him, her lips trembled as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. He wiggled his fingers inside of her, and the resulting squeeze of her pussy pushed him to the edge.  
  
“Tell me,” he growled.

Her cheeks flushed delightfully. “I-I want you to cum inside me, Master!”

* * *

“Kylo, come to my offices immediately,” Palpatine’s holo declared. He sounded furious.

It wouldn’t do to keep the old man waiting. Not when Kylo finally had all the pieces in place.

“What is this I hear about you and my granddaughter cavorting around Theed? There are rumors swirling about the two of you in a dark alley doing some very lewd acts.”

The smile that broached Kylo’s face was serene, unbothered. “I’m sure it is nothing, sir. Rey and I have a very close relationship, that’s all.”

“You should have no relationship at all!” Palpatine snarled, baring his grotesque and blackened teeth. He really was a dreadful sight after the accident that marred his face. 

“That would be a little difficult, sir,” he chuckled. “Rey is expecting my child.”


	2. Chapter 2

“CHILD! GET IN HERE!”

Moments later a door opened and Rey stepped through, utterly distracted by the holo playing in her hand. Kylo’s smile only grew as the noises filled the room - Rey’s cries as he held her down and pounded her cunt with the vigor of a pleasure droid.

“Hello, darling,” she said as she glided over to Kylo, kissing his cheek. Her face soured as she turned to Palpatine. “Grandfather.”

The old man growled, “What is the meaning of this?” 

With a shrug and a smile, Rey entwined her hand with Kylo’s as the recording got louder. “Watching my favorite holovid. What’s got you so upset, Grandfather?” 

“Put that _FILTH_ away!” 

With a gesture from Palpatine, Rey’s arm flew up. But instead of tossing the holo across the room, her grip on it remained strong. She pulled her arm down with a dissatisfied huff and tossed the video onto the room’s larger projector just as Kylo’s cock entered her ass.

“Sorry, Senator,” Kylo said with a smirk. “The rumors were true. As you can see, I’ve filled Rey with my seed many, _many_ times. Though we’re fairly certain that _this_ is when our child was conceived.”

Palpatine’s shriveled hands clenched and unclenched, curses running under his breath. “You think you can just defile my granddaughter and get _away_ with it?”

Rey broke out into laughter. “Do you really think I would just _let_ him defile me without my consent? Get your head out of your kriffing ass! You underestimate my strength!”

Kylo only smiled wider as Rey continued her tirade and the holo filled the room with the sounds of their lovemaking. Rey in all her fury was a wondrous thing, and he felt his cock stiffen in admiration.

“I know all about you, Grandfather. What you did to my parents. How you left me to rot on Jakku for _years,_ not even caring that your own flesh and blood starved,” she seethed. “And not only that! What you did to Senator Amidala and her husband so many years ago-”

“Fool!” Palpatine sneered as he twitched with rage. “You think anyone will care? I am the one who holds the power here! You are both mine to control, and you will learn your place or I'll crush you under my heel!”

“Too late,” Kylo growled. “I’ve already let the Monarchy and the Royal Advisory Council know of your crimes. Against Rey, against my family, against the people of Naboo. All of them. I’m sure they’ll be here soon to arrest you.” 

With a wild howl, Palpatine’s arms shot out and flashes of lightning filled the room, creeping toward Kylo and Rey all too quickly. Kylo moved to protect Rey and the life growing inside her, but her arm raised and caught the lightning, deflecting it back at her grandfather. 

With a strangled cry, he dropped at the floor, a pitiful heap of skin and bones. Rey stood over him. “I told you that you’d underestimated me. When you refused to teach me the ways of the Force, Kylo gladly did.”

Kylo stepped up beside her, staring down at the pitiful, dying man moaning on the floor. “Now you’ll pay for all your crimes, all the people you’ve killed.” 

“And the people you’ve hurt,” Rey added bitterly.

Behind them, the holo continued to play. Kylo had her legs and arms hooked through his arms, baring her whole naked form to the holo-corder as he fucked into her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstacy. Rey turned to look at it, then returned to smile at Sheev.

“Look, Grandfather, it’s my favorite part,” she said as she cradled his head tenderly, lifting him up so he could see better. Palpatine whimpered and grunted in fear. “This is when my true Master finally filled me with his seed and we began our plan to crush you into the dirt.”

As the holo displayed Kylo’s final thrusts, the sticky cum leaking out of Rey’s ruined cunt, and Rey’s cries of exhaustion and pleasure, Sheev Palpatine took his last breath and his body faded into dust.

“Come, my love,” Kylo said, offering a hand to her. “Let us rule the galaxy together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue, 13 years later:
> 
> Mordecai Solo rummaged around the cupboard in his parents' closet looking for forgotten credits or perhaps some other undiscovered treasure. Finding nothing but soft, lacy things, the boy stuck his arm further into the drawer and bumped into something hard and metal.
> 
> His fingers latched onto the object and brought it out into the light.
> 
> "Woah, a personal holoprojector," Mordecai marveled. "I wonder what's on it."
> 
> Without hesitation, he switched it on and was greeted with images of his parents that were seered into his mind forever. 
> 
> Rey and Kylo never quite figured out why their son couldn't look them in the eye anymore, but they found other ways to keep themselves occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*


End file.
